Barionk
Barionk is a veteran Toa of Gravity, and is the former leader of the Toa Hagah team assigned to Makuta Verahk. Biography Toa Originally a Ba-Matoran from a small settlement on the Northern Continent, Barionk acted as an adviser to his village's Turaga. He was eventually transformed into a Toa and became the sole guardian of his village until it was overrun by a Visorak invasion, resulting in most of the settlement's inhabitants being killed or abandoning their home. Barionk became a wanderer, traveling the world and lending his services to those in need. While much of what he did during this time isn't clear, it is known he helped to repel a number of Visorak and Rahkshi invasions, explored formerly unknown lands, fought the Zyglak that would later be known as Scar to a draw, had a number of separate encounters with the bounty hunters Skorr and Krulex and also freed a number of enslaved warriors on the island of Stelt. Barionk also made enemies amongst the ranks of the Dark Hunters, eventually fighting against them in the Toa/Dark Hunter War of Metru Nui. Toa Hagah When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that the Makuta needed Toa guardians, Barionk was chosen, and made the leader of the team assigned to Makuta Verahk. He and his teammates were given unique metallic armor to denote their status as elite Toa, and were trained vigorously in the use of their combat skills by Verahk himself on his island base near Xia. After completing their training, Barionk's Toa team performed their duty well, and dealt with issues that Verahk did not have time for, such as Rahi intrusions. Barionk also chose his friend Ronkoz to serve as his deputy and the team's second-in-command. Eventually, Barionk and his teammates learned that the Brotherhood had become corrupt, and had been enslaving Matoran. This resulted in Barionk's team striking out against their employers, eventually coming into conflict with Verahk himself within a Brotherhood fortress. This clash resulted in the majority of Barionk's team being killed, and Ronkoz being seriously wounded. When Ronkoz decided to hold off Verahk so he could buy time to prepare a Nova Blast, Barionk and the other surviving member of the team, Zevrai, reluctantly fled. As they ran, however, the fortress began to crumble, seperating Barionk and his sister Toa. Forced to continue, Barionk was unable to return for her before the fortress was destroyed by Ronkoz's Nova Blast. Barionk later returned to the site in hopes of finding his friends, though found no trace. Presuming his friends dead, Barionk left. Soon afterward, Barionk learned that Makuta Verahk hand managed to escape the fortress before it was destroyed. Barionk, alone and angry, later made a vow to someday track down Verahk and settle the score. Post-Toa Hagah After leaving the site of his teammates' "deaths", Barionk shed his metallic armor and replaced it with less conspicuous plating so as to escape the Brotherhood's immediate notice. He would eventually return to his original nomadic lifestyle, striking out at Brotherhood agents and Dark Hunters alike. Much later, Barionk was recruited to aid the recently revealed Order of Mata Nui in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, stationing him on Metru Nui along with several other Toa and Order agents. After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, Barionk was forced to flee Metru Nui, though later began fighting against the Makuta's forces, battling menaces such as Rahkshi, Exo-Toa, and Visorak throughout the Northern Continent. Hunt for Verahk More recently, Barionk began hearing rumors of Makuta Verahk surviving both the war and Teridax's subsequent takeover. He soon began searching for Verahk, intent on finishing their conflict. His investigations brought him to the island of Stelt, where he attempted to force information out of a local brute who had previously sold supplies to two of Verahk's minions. After beating the thug repeatedly, Barionk succeeded in gaining the information he wanted, spurring him to knock the Steltian unconscious. Whilst preparing to depart the island, Barionk was approached by a female Zarak named Mysa, who offered to help the Toa with his investigations in exchange for an alliance between him and her allies. They then left Stelt and traveled to an underground Dark Brotherhood bunker, where Mysa introduced Barionk to a group of beings intent on tracking down Verahk. After the team's leader, Atukam, explained the purpose of the team and its mission, he convinced Barionk to join the group. The team then departed and traveled to Verahk's island base near Xia, the very place the Makuta had trained Barionk and the rest of his Toa Hagah team. After explaining the nature of the location and the reasons why others had failed to get in, Atukam was able to unlock the door to Verahk's hideout, much to Barionk's surprise. Aware that the only way to unlock the door was through a Makuta's unique energy signature, Barionk quickly deduced that Atukam himself was actually a Makuta. Though hostile towards him at first, Mysa convinced Barionk to trust Atukam, at least for the time being. The group proceeded to enter Verahk's base to find it empty and deserted, but before they could begin investigating the area, Gravak noticed something moving in the shadows, prompting Barionk to take a closer look. When Barionk found nothing, the Toa was attacked from behind by the bounty hunter Skorr, who subsequently attacked the team. During the following battle, Barionk managed to recover from Skorr's attack, using his power of gravity to both protect Mysa from a blast from their opponent's Plasma Launcher and send Skorr into a wall. Barionk was then stunned by an explosion caused by Atukam overloading Skorr's weapon, though was able to recover quickly enough to prevent Skorr from killing Gravak by increasing the Zeverek's personal gravity. He then negated Skorr's gravity, threatening the bounty hunter with harm, though chose to spare him, allowing Mysa to subdue their foe. Later, after Skorr awakened, Barionk and the other questioned the Zeverek as to why and how he infiltrated the lair, though soon witnessed and protested Atukam's offer for Skorr a place among their team. The group soon resumed their search of Verahk's lair, though found nothing of value and left for another location. Barionk's group spent the next few days sailing south, eventually reaching the eastern shore of the Northern Continent, where they continued their journey on foot. At one point, Skorr decided to relieve his bordom by using his Plasma Launcher for target practice, causing Barionk and the others to snap at the Zeverek. Soon after, Atukam decided to make camp and allow the group to rest. As they did so, Atukam explained that they were now searching for a mysterious location on the Northern Continent, a place Verahk once frequented. Atukam then left the group in order to stand guard, and leaving Barionk to think about his tale. Later that night, Barionk left the campsite, telling Skorr that he was unable to sleep. Finding a clearing, Barionk spent a few hours training and sharpening his spear's blade. He was later approached by Mysa, who soon convinced the Toa to tell her about his history with Verahk. Afterward, before any more words could be shared, Barionk and Mysa were confronted by a Toa of Plasma named Jarnox, who mistook them for enemies. As a struggle commenced, Barionk and Mysa were nearly defeated when Jarnox used his powers intensify the heat of the area, though the Toa was defeated when the rest of the group arrived and knocked him out. When inquiring about the reasons behind Jarnox's attack, a Turaga of Plasma revealed himself and claimed responsibility for Jarnox's actions. Unexpectedly, this Turaga turned out to be Ronkoz, whom Barionk had presumed dead, causing the two comrades to embrace each other joyously. After explaining the history between the two and calming Jarnox down, Brionk and his group attempted to leave to resume their mission. However, Makuta Teridax, having sensed Atukam's presence, manifested himself as a maelstrom and unleashed his Rahkshi servants on him. In the conflict that followed, Barionk was forced back-to-back with Skorr, and together they continued to plough through any Rahkshi that got near them. After discussing the morals of Barionk's tactics against Makuta's minions, the two continued to fight, with the Toa of Gravity having to remind the Zeverek mercenary to keep his mind focused on the fighting. Upon noticing Mysa was injured, Barionk used his Rebounding Shield to decimate the Rahkshi attacking her and came to her aid. As the battle progressed, Teridax attempted to manipulate the elements of the environment to kill Barionk and the group, though they were protected by a mysterious entity who created a powerful energy shield to protect them from Teridax's attacks. Following the destruction of the remaining Rahkshi and a brief exchange with the Master of Shadows, the entity manipulated the earth into pulling Barionk and the others underground. During the descend, Barionk received a head injury that knocked out cold. He later awoke in a misty, dim-lit tunnel with Mysa, who told him that the others were unsure of where they had ended up. After inquiring upon a shoulder injury Mysa had suffered, Barionk and Mysa rejoined the team and began discussing ways to navigate through heavily fogged area, which ended with Skorr striking out on his own and flying off to find his own route out. Agreeing to go on without him, the team decided to remain together and move on, though Barionk remained behind momentarily to reflect on an earlier comment Ronkoz had made about the mist shrouding the area feeling alive. After sharing his thoughts with Mysa, the two went off and rejoined the others. Abilities and Traits Though brave and a devoted force to good, Barionk has become slightly hardened over the course of his life (mainly attributed to his village's destruction and Verahk's betrayal), and is somewhat difficult to befriend. Despite his shortcomings, however, Barionk is truly committed to his job as a protector, and will not hesitate to put his life on the line for others. During his time as a Toa Hagah, Barionk wore silver armor made from precious metals to distinguish﻿ himself as an elite Toa that served the Brotherhood. Following his rebellion, Barionk shed this silver in favor of a more common dark red armor, so as to make himself less noticeable to the Makuta. As a Toa of Gravity, Barionk is capable of generating and controlling gravitational forces, allowing him to increase and decrease gravity within a limited area. Unlike Toa of most other elements, however, he cannot absorb gravity. Mask and Tools Barionk wears the Kanohi Trezket, the Great Mask of Awareness, which allows him to instantly become aware of all the smaller details of his surroundings. His primary weapon in combat is his Graviton Spear, which not only allows him to focus his elemental powers, but also possesses the ability to create small, but powerful black holes. Barionk is also known to carry a Rebounding Shield, which automatically returns to its owner when thrown. Trivia *Barionk is Toa Hydros' third Self-MOC. *Barionk's name and Kanohi mask were originally suggested by user . Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa of Gravity Category:Ba-Matoran